The Hardest Question Daryl Has Ever Asked
by xXxCoLdThInAiRxXx
Summary: The hardest question he ever asked got a simple answer, but he could not of asked for more.


Future fic Daryl and Andrea

Some fluff in it but It's how I made it.

* * *

><p><strong>The Hardest Question Daryl Has Ever Asked<strong>

"We gotta leave" Daryl said as he stood up from the dried grass where he was lying on, next to Andrea.

"What? Why?" She said as she sat up into a postion where she could see him better.

He stared at her trying to avoid her saying that whatever he could think of to say next would be a lie, which will be a lie, he knows that but he doesen't want her to know that.

"Suns goin' down it'll be dark soon" He said turning around and looking down at the bottom of the hill where they had left his truck. He turned around to look at her as he put his hand out for her to take, which she did, to help her up.

"Daryl, is something wrong?" Andrea asked while they were driving along the back roads of Georgia supposedly heading back to the group of houses they had discovered a few weeks earlier.

The houses were in the middle of nowhere near a rather large lake where they go fishing for the majority of thier food. The Grimes family took residence in the largest house in preparation for their new arrival which would arrive in a week or so, T-Dog shared a house with a woman called Michonne who they had come across on their way here, Maggie and Glenn took a one bedroom house next to a small house that Carol had taken, while Andrea lived in a one story house with two bedrooms (one used for, well nothing really) having one room which she shared with Daryl.

"Nothin' wrong" Daryl replied as the familiar houses come into veiw.

Nothing compares to the nervousness he is feeling at this moment, it's overwhelming, feels like the whole world is waiting for him to fuck up, in his mind there is only a slim chance that he won't screw everything up, that he won't end up stuck in shits creek.

And even if he dosen't mess everything up, he probably, no he _will_ hate himself for getting so worked up over something that there was no reason getting nervous over. But, on the other hand, how can he _not_ get worked up, how can he _not_ get nervous, he is going to do something he never ever thought he would do.

"Really nothings wrong? Nothing at all" She said giving him her bullshit look.

"No I'm just a little tired, is all" He reasured, trying to brush off her suspicions about why he is worked up.

All Andrea did was roll her eyes and stare out the window, deciding that whatever it was he wasen't telling her she would get it out of him eventually. Once she realised they were not heading back to the houses a look of confusion crossed her face.

"Why aren't we going to the house? Where are we going?" She questioned looking at the side of his face as he kept his eyes on the muddy road.

They pulled to a stop oppisite the houses on the other side of the lake.

Andrea, once again, just rolls her eyes when he gets out of the truck and she soon follows, brushing some of the dirt off of the back of her pants.

"This isn't wierd at all" Andrea mumbled as she followed Daryl to a certain point of the lake.

"Look" He said as he pointed to the lake.

She gasped at the beauty of the scene. The sun was just a few hours away from disappearing out of the sky making the sun bright orange sending light rays which bounced off of the surface of the clear blue water. The sky was light blue with streaks of orange, pink and yellow making everything around her more beautiful. It was peacful with the only sound being a bird chirping away in the distance.

She turned to face him with the beggining of a grin on her face, "It's beautiful" She stated looking into his eyes.

"Why did you show me this?" She asked with her small grin.

He gave her a curious look then said "What is with ya and questions" as a smirk appeared on his face "A pretty place for a pretty girl" He explained, and at the sweetness of his comment she kissed him softly on his lips.

When they pulled apart he said "And, I wanted ta ask ya somethin'" as nerves built up in his voice he reached into his back pocket to retrieve a small box, a ring box.

He descended down on to one knee and opened the box to reveal a small engagement ring. The ring was white gold with small diamonds running along the top of the ring.

"Andrea, ya are the best thing ta ever happen to me, I don't know what I would do without ya, I love you and, um... will ya, I guess, marry me?" He said looking at the shock on her face and he was slowly beggining to hate himself.

"Daryl... Course I will!" She exclaimed grabbing his wrists pulling him to his feet. She rapped her arms around him holdind him close, she pulled away from him and kissed him as a smile started to grace her lips. When they pulled apart Daryl took the gold band out of the box and placed it on her ring finger on her left hand.

"It's beautiful" She said once more staring at the ring, wondering how he knew what size ring she is.

"Pretty _ring_ for a pretty girl" He said smirking at her.

She hugged him and held him close, with tears of joy flowing freely down her cheeks "Ya make a great Dixon" He said against her neck causing her to giggle and think of what life as a Dixon will be like.

The hardest question he ever asked got a simple answer, but he could not of asked for more.

**FIN.**


End file.
